Citron (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Citron (disambiguation). Citron is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is , which makes all plants unable to be hurt for the turn it is played, and also gives Citron a card. Origins He is based on the plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' - Plants can't be hurt this turn. Draw a card. **'Other:' ***Transmogrify ***Nut Signal ***Root Wall *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 04: Code Orange! Citron Invades! **Zombie Mission 18: To the Moon! **Zombie Mission 28: Moon Madness! **Zombie Mission 40: Peel that Orange! * Battle Area: 'Space Base Hero Description ''Wanted to be a poet, but couldn't find anything that rhymed with orange. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Citron combines the two Amphibious Plant classes: Guardian and Smarty. His water wing wins the game in the water lanes while his defensive Guardian Plants hold the ground. With Citron may prove to be a very difficult hero to play as for most players, but becomes quite formidable as you learn how to use him. Due to his access to both Guardian and Smarty plants, Citron proves most powerful in his ability to stall for time and avoid taking damage. His defensive '''Team-Up plants, such as nuts, can tank a good amount of damage. His Freeze and Bounce plants can temporarily disable priority zombie targets so that they can be properly dealt with later on. He also has the ability to cover all lanes with access to a large number of Amphibious plants, some of which are also Team-Up and can help defend more valuable Amphibious teammates. His superpowers also allow him to stall for time - Transmogrify is great for dealing with troublesome zombies, while Nut Signal, Root Wall, and are extremely effective at blocking damage. With all these tools at his disposal, Citron should be able to stall until he can bring out the big guns, and protect those as well. The Great Zucchini functions impressively well with Splash Damage plants to clear the field. Those valuable plants should be protected with nuts and other Team-Up tanks, or possibly Peel Shield if none are present. Against Citron is a foe to be reckoned with. He has access to more Amphibious plants than any other plant hero, requiring the player to pay attention to all aquatic lanes on the field. His signature power, Peel Shield, can be equal to, or even more obnoxious than Wall-Knight's Uncrackable, so you should bring instant-kill tricks in case your fighters cannot take out Citron's plants on their own. Strategy Decks Gallery Trivia *All of the zombie missions that have Citron as the main opposing plant hero have exclamation marks in their names. *Citron's battle music is a remixed version of Green Shadow's, with more brass opposed to woodwind. This is shared with Captain Combustible. *He has access to the most Amphibious and Team-Up plants among all plant heroes. **This is because he leads the Guardian and Smarty classes, which are the two classes with the most plants with the aforementioned traits. *With the introduction of Sportacus, he is now tied with Wall-Knight for the most nut cards. *Citron's description references the infamous issue of attempting to rhyme with orange, something that is frequently perceived as being impossible due to there being no words to rhyme with orange. **Ironically, there are two words that do rhyme with orange; those being blorenge, and sporange. Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Plant Heroes